Someone's After Mercury...
by mercurymari83
Summary: Someone's back for Ami, and he won't take no for an answer. And it may be who you least expect... Is he a friend or enemy? What does he have planned for her?
1. I

None of the Sailor Moon characters belong to me! Okay?  
  
*Note: ~Ami's thoughts are in the pointy thingies.  
  
~I'm using a combo of Japanese and English names. Sorry if I cause confusion. *  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm on my way to Mamo-chan's! Bye, Ami!"  
  
"Good-bye, Usagi-chan! See you tomorrow at Rei's temple!" I called back, and we headed our own ways. She'll probably forget, as usual… I chuckled and walked down the sidewalk toward my apartment complex. Why must these textbooks be so heavy? My hands were sore from carrying my heavy schoolbag around. Nevertheless, I enjoyed the sunset as I walked home. Swirls of red, orange, and purple made a stunning celebration in the evening sky.  
  
When I finally reached my apartment, I slid the key into the lock and turned until it gave a little click. I entered and shouted, "Mom! Are you home?" Placing my bag on the chair near the door, I removed my shoes and turned on the lights. "Mom! You here?" I called again. Only my echo answered me. She's probably still at the hospital  
  
I looked over to the answering machine and saw that the little red message light was flashing. I pressed the button and listened to the messages: "Ami! I'm working late tonight! Order some take-out food for dinner; I won't be home until about midnight, so I won't see you until tomorrow. Be good! Love you!" BEEP, the answering machine ended the message, and played the next one: "Moshi-Moshi, Ami-chan. This is an old friend, calling to say 'hello.' I really hope you remember me; it's been so long since I've seen you. Well, since you're not there, I'll call back later. Good-bye for now!" BEEP. A hard pit formed in my stomach. That voice…sounded SO familiar…who WAS that? And why didn't he tell me who it was? I shook it off. Maybe it was Mamo-chan or Yuuichiro trying to scare me…They're always pulling pranks But just in case, I went to the front door and locked it.  
  
I lugged my bookbag over to my room and turned the TV on to break the silent atmosphere. Sitting down at my table, I began to lay each book out, when my stomach rumbled with hunger. It growled as if I had swallowed a bear. I rubbed my stomach and stood. I should order dinner, then study I went back to the kitchen and grabbed the take-out menu from under a magnet on the fridge. I reached for the phone, and just as I touched the receiver, it rang, scaring the living daylights out of me. Maybe it's the mysterious caller…  
  
I overcame the creeps and answered the phone. "H-Hello?" "Ami-chan! It's Usagi! Um, can you tell me our assignment?" the voice on the other end said. I let out a breath of relief. "Hello, Usagi. What's up? All right, it was page twenty—" I stopped short. Oh my God "Who is this? Tell me who this is!" Usagi said she was going to Mamo-chan's apartment! And she NEVER calls for assignments! The voice on the other end changed from feminine to masculine. "I'm impressed, you know Usagi-chan's voice better than I thought. There's no fooling you, huh?" Keep it cool, Ami. You can trace the call, call the police if necessary In a desperate attempt to mask my fear, I said, "Who is this?"  
  
I heard a sigh in my ear, and the voice said, "It's no fun for me just to TELL you. Why don't you guess? I'll even give you a couple clues… We met a LONG time ago; I've died once before; we were enemies; and, oh yes, I happen to know your identity… Senshi of Mercury." NO WAY! There's no way this guy knows who I really am! And that description just about fits every villain the Senshi have ever seen… I screamed into the receiver, "YUUICHIRO! Stop it! How dare you try to scare me?!" I slammed the receiver into the cradle, knowing full well that it wasn't Yuuichiro on the other end. The truth is, it frightened me to think of who could REALLY have been on the other end. I sat on the couch, with my head in my hands. Paranoia had taken a hold of me, and was shaking me about like a rag doll. This was a serious issue. What if one or more of our enemies really HAD come back? Just then, my stomach growled again, reminding me of my hunger.  
  
Come on, order dinner. It was just a prank. Don't let it get to you… I took the phone in my hand and dialed the phone number on the take-out menu, then ordered a small sausage pizza. Nothing like greasy food to study by  
  
I sat in my room and began to set up my books again. Calculus, World History, Physics, and—what? A picture fell out of my book. I turned it over and smiled. It was a picture of Greg, and he had a cute grin on his face. Greg. The only guy I've ever had serious feelings for; the only one who saw me as more than a nerdy bookworm. I wonder what he's up to? He hasn't called in a while. I blushed. Maybe one day, I'll tell him just how much I'm in love with him. As if it were on cue, the phone rang again, to snap me out of my fantasy world. I gently picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Ami! I'm so glad you answered. It's me, Greg!"  
  
I smiled and said, "Hey! I was just thinking about you! Are you in town?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't talk for long. Listen, I just had a vision, with you in it. You were in terrible danger, at the hands of a former enemy!" My blood ran cold, and the hairs on my arms stood straight up. He continued, "Don't answer to a knock at your door! I'm coming over, and I'm bringing Rei, Makoto, and Minako with me! I already called them. We'll be right over, so sit tight!"  
  
My heart thundered in my chest, and I began to break into a cold sweat. "Where are you, Greg?!" He hurriedly said, "Close! We'll be right there! And transform, just to be safe." The phone clicked, and dead air took over on the other end.  
  
Breathing heavily, I reached into my bag and searched for my henshin pen. As I grabbed it, someone pounded at the door. BANG. BANG. BANG. I almost felt my heart stop as the door slightly buckled under each knock.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys, please review. Let me know if this story is worth finishing. Thanx. ^^ And I won't mind flames, either! 


	2. II

I clutched my henshin pen to my chest, and walked slowly to the door. I tiptoed to the door as quietly as possible. The knocking had stopped, but I could tell that someone was still there. Looking through the peephole, my breath came in short bursts. I let my breath out in a whoosh, and shoved my henshin pen into my pocket, then answered the door.  
  
"Hi. Small sausage pizza, that'll be 850 yen." The pizza delivery boy stood in front of me, with a hand outstretched. "Thanks a lot," I said, giving a generous tip. I grabbed the pizza, and the boy said, "Hey, thank YOU!" I started to close the door, when the boy said, "Wait a sec."  
  
I poked my head back out and asked, "Yes? What's wrong?"  
  
The boy handed me an envelope. "This was taped to the door when I got here." Perplexed, I took the simple white envelope from the boy. "Thank you. Bye." The boy tipped his hat to me, and went down the stairs, where his delivery bike awaited.  
  
I closed the door and walked over to the kitchen, wondering what could possibly be in the envelope. We just paid our rent, so that can't be it…  
  
I placed the pizza on the stovetop and grabbed a knife. I turned the envelope over and over in my hands. Plain white envelope, no writing, just sealed in the back. I sliced the top crease of the envelope with my knife and peeked inside. There was a legal-size letter inside, folded up. I feel like a detective!  
  
I carefully unfolded each crease, flattening it out. I came to the last fold, and carefully opened it. When I saw it, I dropped the knife on the floor, and the hard pit came back to my stomach with a vengeance.  
  
In the middle of the paper was the dark moon symbol, burned into the fibers of the paper. The upside-down crescent charred into the paper was bordered by each Senshi's symbol. I turned the paper around and looked at each symbol. Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto… The Mercury and Moon symbols were missing. Where are mine and Usagi's symbols? Why are they the only ones missing?  
  
I gently placed the paper on the kitchen table, then ran down the hall to retrieve my Mercury computer. I found it under my Calculus book, and I went back to the kitchen. I opened it, and typed in the time I received the letter, everything I knew about it, and scanned it with the computer. I set it on the table, and served myself a couple slices of pizza.  
  
As I poured a glass of water, the computer beeped to inform me that it was done analyzing. I picked up the computer and it read, "DANGER: NEGATIVE ENERGY ALERT" That's never happened before, it must be close  
  
I sat down with my pizza and the paper and scrutinized it. I memorized and analyzed every square centimeter of that paper. Who could have sent it to me? Balancing my third piece of pizza in one hand, I turned the paper over for the hundredth time. This is definitely a matter for the senshi… Speaking of which, where are Greg, Minako, Makoto, and Rei? He called over an hour and a half ago!  
  
Just then, I heard a soft knock at the door. Checking the clock, I saw it was almost ten o'clock. Who could it be? I clutched my henshin pen to my chest, just in case, and went over to the door. The light taps persisted, and I quietly walked to the door. Looking through the peephole, I saw absolute darkness. It was covered with something; I remembered that it was clean when I got the pizza earlier. Then I heard the beeping. I craned my neck toward the kitchen, and my computer's screen was flashing. I tiptoed over to it, and the words, "DANGER: NEGATIVE ENERGY IN CLOSE PROXIMITY" were flashing red and black.  
  
My heart thundered in my chest. This is it, Mercury. You must defend yourself and your home.  
  
I shouted the transformation words, "Mercury Crystal Power Transform!" I felt my feet lift off the floor, and I began to spin around while bubbles swathed me, and dressed me in my sailor fuku. When my transformation was complete, I took a deep breath and pressed my left earring. The VR Visor appeared before my eyes, and examined what was behind my door.  
  
You're not going to take me without a fight, whoever you are! When my VR Visor locked in the target, it showed a human-like figure and read, "Black Moon Clan Member #6838" I frowned. How could anyone from the Black Moon be alive? We destroyed every member, aside from the Akayashi sisters, who we converted to good…  
  
Yet, there it was! Number 6838, whoever that was… I grabbed my Sailor Communicator and whispered into it, "Sailor Scout emergency! I'm in serious trouble, guys! Does anyone read me?" I paused, and nobody answered. I repeated, "Emergency! Does anyone read? This is Mercury, in serious danger!"  
  
I heard nothing but static, and I bit my lip. Nobody can hear me—what would Luna tell me to do? I thought and thought, and decided to open the door. As soon as I saw who it was, I could record it into my communicator. That way, if they take me, I can leave a trail, or a clue as to who took me.  
  
On the count of one, two…  
  
My hand closed over the doorknob.  
  
THREE!  
  
I whipped it open, and came face to face with…a set of azure eyes, deep as the oceans of Neptune. They sparkled like diamonds; so deep they were, that they almost put me into a trance.  
  
The man teleported in front of me, and I got a full look at him.  
  
He looked the same as he did the last time I saw him, dying at the hands of the Wise Man, so long ago. He wore the same white shoes, pants, navy jacket, and those deep blue eyes.  
  
I posed to perform my Aqua Rhapsody attack and asked, "Sapphire, what are you doing here?"  
  
He stepped forward knelt in front of me. "Princess of Mercury. I have come as a messenger. Our Dark Moon family has been reborn, and I have come to take you as my Queen. Do you accept?"  
  
I pulled my hand away from him and asked, "Do I get a choice?" I backed slowly away, toward the kitchen.  
  
Every step I took, he took two to match, and before I knew it, he had me cornered. He pressed my shoulders against the wall with amazing force.  
  
His voice was soft as velvet, and he whispered, "No, you don't have a choice. But do not fear; you won't be alone for long. My big brother has a special interest in your friend, Usagi. So you'll get to keep each other company. Now let's go."  
  
I worked up my courage, and spat in his face. "Never!" I growled, trying to mask my fear.  
  
He let go of me for a moment to wipe his face, and I leaped at my last grasp of freedom. I called upon my powers and shouted, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" I strummed my harp and unleashed my most powerful attack at him.  
  
He extended his arm and muttered a couple words, and my attack dissipated before him. My mouth was agape, and he roughly grabbed my gloved hand. A black portal opened before me, and he walked into it, dragging me behind him.  
  
I screamed with all my heart, hoping that someone would hear me before I was gone forever into the portal. Anyone, please hear me! Before I knew if my cries were heard, I felt my body go limp. So weak… I lost consciousness, and the darkness shrouded me, as I was teleported to the Black Moon of Nemesis. 


	3. III

"Hm?"  
  
My eyelids were so heavy; I didn't want to open them. It was so soft, so warm. Where am I? Unwillingly, I moved my shoulders and attempted to get up. Slowly as molasses, I struggled to sit up. It was as if I had been given a big dose of a sedative.  
  
I brought my hand up to my face and realized that I was resting on my back. Opening my eyelids a fraction of an inch, I saw nothing but blurry shapes. I opened my eyes, and blinked several times; it was as if I was awakening from a ten-year nap. I struggled to sit up, and finally rested myself on an oversize, fluffy pillow. What? I realized that I was in a king-sized bed, with blue satin sheets. I looked around the bedroom.  
  
I was awed at the grandeur that surrounded me. There was fluffy white carpeting covering the entire floor, and the bed was flanked with beautiful hand-carved oak end tables. The lamps resting on them were reminiscent of Tiffany, with colored bits of glass forming an ocean scene on the lampshades. I looked up toward the ceiling, and was amazed to see several skylights, and a white canopy around the bed. Stairs led down from the bed to the rest of the room, which was just as enchanting. A fireplace sat in a corner, with two big reading chairs in front of it. Beautiful bookshelves went up to the ceiling, and covered one full wall; they were stocked with books of all types. On the other side was a door, slightly ajar, which I assumed led to a master bathroom. Wow…  
  
Then I looked down and saw, in shock, that I was no longer wearing my Sailor fuku. Instead, I wore a magnificent pale blue satin dress. The hem was scalloped, and the neckline was modest, with blue sapphires encrusting the rim. It was just like Cinderella's gown, from the fairytale.  
  
The creaking of a door jarred me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see Sapphire at the door. I blinked twice, and bit my lip. Unexpectedly, I blurted, "This dress is divine. Thank you so much." I immediately blushed crimson and bowed my head down. What was that? The man kidnaps you, and you THANK HIM?!  
  
I heard his footsteps against the floor as he climbed the stairs to the bed and sat at the far edge, opposite me. I looked up at him, and saw that he was just as uncomfortable as I was. "You're welcome," he replied. "And I'm sorry for scaring you out of your wits. Please forgive me." He put the palms of his hands together and bowed his head toward me.  
  
"W-Well, thank you for the apology." He seems really nice. Maybe a little TOO nice. I wonder if he has an angle? "This is an amazing room," I commented, looking around. I looked around just to make an excuse for not looking directly at him.  
  
"I decorated it especially for you. I know you love to read, and since your senshi color is blue…" his voice trailed off, and he looked directly at me. I suddenly felt like a thousand butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. Those amazing cerulean orbs, focused on ME. I felt special, like the only girl he'd ever laid eyes on. Did Greg ever make me feel this way? For a moment, I began to question my feelings for Greg. But then my brain pulled me out of the thought. No, Ami! Remember your huge crush on Greg? You're in love with HIM, not Sapphire! I shook my head of the thoughts, and politely returned his gaze, smiling slightly.  
  
The silence between us was growing, and Sapphire began to smooth the sheets with his hand, just to occupy himself. I could feel the tension growing, and I didn't like it, so I decided to be nice. After all, I was stuck there, on Nemesis, for Goodness-knows-how-long. Might as well make the best of the situation!  
  
"How long have I been asleep? And I'm assuming we're on Nemesis right now. And by the way, how were you reborn? Was your entire family reborn, or just a few of you?" I suddenly realized how many questions I had asked, and I blushed again. "Oh—sorry for all the questions!"  
  
He chuckled and replied, "I know that you're naturally inquisitive, and want to know more about everything. To answer your questions, you've been asleep three Nemesis days, equal to twelve Earth hours. And I'm not sure if you want to hear the whole story. Yes, all of us were reborn, including Emerald, Diamond, and Rubeus."  
  
I nodded, and let the information sink in. "Yes, I'd like to know how you were reborn. That is, if you wouldn't mind telling me."  
  
Sapphire took a deep breath in and smiled. "Well, our souls were wandering around the galaxies, shunned from every facet of the galaxy. But finally, we found a potent energy source, in the form of a mutated star, which resurrected us. As you know, a normal star emits light. This star was in a foreign galaxy, and radiated energy unfamiliar to us. But it gave us our original powers, and enough strength to rebuild Nemesis. Sounds kinda phony, doesn't it?"  
  
I shook my head. "No; I'm not familiar with foreign energy matter, but it is quite possible."  
  
He stood beside the bed and asked, "Is there anything else?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, I sat up and said, "Well, I'm rather hungry. Would it be too much trouble for me to get a cheeseburger?"  
  
He laughed and extended a hand to me. His laugh was so sincere, and thrilled my sense of hearing.  
  
I took his hand in mine, and allowed him to help me off the bed. Soft, his hands are… I eased myself out of the sheets, and realized too late that my legs had fallen asleep. I tried to stand, but my legs gave out, and I found myself falling face first off the stairs. I gasped, and prepared to slam into the ground. But I felt myself land on something soft and warm. I opened my eyes, and found that Sapphire held me in his arms. "Legs fall asleep, huh?" he asked. I blushed, and regained my footing. Straightening the folds on my dress, I said, "Yes. Thank you."  
  
He opened the door and let me pass. "After you." Then he led me down the corridor. I marveled at the marble columns along the walls, and the red carpet spanning the length. Looking around, I saw that the halls went on and on. "It's very easy to get lost here, so stay close to me," Sapphire said. I nodded, and hurried my pace, so I could walk next to him.  
  
Soon, we reached a set of beautifully carved doors, and Sapphire pushed them open to reveal the dining room. No surprise, it was just as elegant as the rest of the castle. One long oak table spanned the length of the room, and centerpieces of white lilies decorated the table. I looked around, and realized that we weren't the only ones there.  
  
I saw a man with shoulder length white hair sitting at the table. "Diamond, Miss Mizuno and I have arrived to dine. May we join you two?" Sapphire inquired.  
  
Diamond turned around and nodded to the both of us. Two of them? Who else is there?  
  
I walked to the table, and saw Usagi sitting across from Diamond. She wore a gown similar to mine, except hers was white, and rimmed with diamonds. Sapphire pulled out a chair next to Usagi, and he sat on the other side, next to Diamond, and across from me.  
  
I looked at Usagi, and she gave me a sidelong glance. She looked so sad; her blue eyes didn't have the same sparkle—zest-- that they used to. "Would you two like some time alone?" asked Diamond. I looked straight at him and replied, "Yes. I'd like that very much."  
  
Diamond and Sapphire nodded, got up, and walked through the two-door exit.  
  
As soon as the door clicked, Usagi burst out into tears. In a hiccupped voice, she said, "D-Diamond, he kidnapped me on m-my way home from M-M-Mamo- chan's! I w-was so scared, but n-now you're h-here! I-I'm so glad to see y- you!" And she began to sob uncontrollably. I pulled her into a hug, and closed my eyes. "I'm here, Usagi. We've got each other, and we'll figure out a way to get back. And the scouts, they'll know something's up. They'll come for us. Don't worry."  
  
Usagi's snuffles subsided, and she looked at me with tear-stained eyes. "You're right." Wiping her face, she took a deep breath to calm down. "So what's the deal with Sapphire?"  
  
I paused, and said, "He kidnapped me at my apartment. Before he took me, he said he wanted me to become his 'queen.' Then I woke up wearing my gown, in a fancy bedroom. What about you?"  
  
She inhaled a deep lungful of air and said, "He just teleported in front of me and grabbed me. He said that I was going to belong to him, and then I blacked out. Guess we're captives of the Black Moon Brothers."  
  
I said, "Sapphire's been really hospitable to me so far. How has Diamond treated you?"  
  
She shook her head and replied, "It was like when he kidnapped me the first time, in Crystal Tokyo. As soon as I woke up, he used his Third Eye and forced me to kiss him. Then he TOLD me that I was hungry, and it was time to eat. You know, don't tell anyone, but I definitely think you're better off with Sapphire, and not selfish, depraved Diamond."  
  
I asked, "Usagi, what else did he do to you?" She replied, "Nothing…yet." I gasped and replied, "It's my duty to protect you, and I swear I would, if I could. But I don't have my transformation pen. I'm so sorry, Usagi. I failed you, my Princess."  
  
She smiled and said, "You're so faithful, Mercury. But your powers wouldn't work here. I'll do my best to defend myself. Thank you anyway."  
  
She hugged me, and as if on cue, Diamond walked through the door. "That's enough for now. Time to leave now, Usagi. Come with me." He looked at me and said, "Nice to see you, Miss Mizuno."  
  
Usagi gave me a meaningful look, then rose to meet her captor. They walked out of the room, and Sapphire came in. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice concerned. Even though they're brothers, Sapphire and Diamond are so different  
  
"I'm worried about Usagi. There's nothing I can do to protect her."  
  
He gave me a sympathetic look and changed the subject. "Are you still hungry?"  
  
I nodded and said, "Yes." A huge platter of appetizing food appeared in front of me. This is too much for me to eat. I looked to Sapphire, who had turned to leave. "Would you like to join me?"  
  
He looked at me, with a bit of surprise, then turned and walked over to the table. He sat and said, "Thanks for sharing with me."  
  
I smiled and replied, "No problem. And you can call me Ami." I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. Then we began to indulge in the tasty morsels, but Usagi's troubles continued to linger in my mind. 


	4. IV

After Sapphire and I ate in the dining room, he led me back to my room, and started a fire in the fireplace, then left.  
  
I occupied myself with investigating all the books. Thousands of bound packages, just waiting to be read. I pulled out a blue book, and inspected it. My fingertips tingled as I traced the embossed gold letters on the cover. It was a novel simply entitled, "Eternal." Piquing my interest, I walked over to one of the chairs and sat with the book. The cushion sunk down under my weight, and it was utter heaven. The chair was so comfortable, and mixed with the warmth of the fire, it was unquestionably my favorite spot. I opened the book, and heard the binding crack. Nothing like opening a brand-new book  
  
I looked around to make sure nobody was there, and relaxed. I brought the open book to my nose and inhaled. That new book smell; nothing was like it, and it brought me comfort in this strange new place.  
  
I delicately turned the pages, not wanting to crease them; they were so white and crisp, I couldn't bear to soil them in any way. When I reached the words, I began to read with a passion. The book seemed to draw me in, captivating me even more with each word that passed.  
  
When I finally looked up to the clock that sat on the mantel, it read midnight. I put the book on my lap and rubbed my bleary eyes. "Time for some rest," I said aloud, and then got up from the chair. I stretched and walked to the closet. I cautiously opened the double doors, and was awestruck.  
  
Formal gowns, sundresses, jeans, boots, heels, sneakers of every color and style sat in front of me. Each article was neatly placed onto hangers, or racks. Fashion heaven! I explored the multitude of clothes, marveling at each one. After a minute, I finally reached the nightgown section. After some considering, I decided on a spaghetti-strap pink silk nightgown, reaching down to my knees and having a modest neckline. I slipped it on, and it felt satiny smooth and luxurious against my skin.  
  
I walked out of the closet, and placed the blue gown I had been wearing on a chair near the door. I looked around the room for a moment, and softly whispered, "Sapphire, I don't know whether to kiss you, or slap you." I climbed into the neatly made bed, and climbed between the sheets. As soon as I rested my head on the downy pillow, I fell fast asleep.  
  
I awoke feeling energetic and vibrant. Sitting up, I saw that the dress was no longer there, and there was now a robe on the edge of my bed. Time for a bath. I climbed out of the bed and carefully walked down the stairs. Grabbing the robe, I walked over to the bathroom. There was a note on the door that said:  
  
"Ami,  
  
I will be waiting outside your room to escort you to breakfast this morning, at nine-thirty sharp. Choose any gown you'd like to wear from the left side of your closet.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sapphire"  
  
Well at least he's polite about telling me what to as I rolled my eyes. I opened the door and checked the time. 8:00. I've got plenty of time I stepped inside the bathroom.  
  
There was a shower on one side, steps leading up to a spa on the other side, and a huge bathtub in between the two. A bubble bath had been run for me, so I undressed and slipped into the hot water.  
  
Closing my eyes, I slid down into the heavenly smelling water. A pink loofa, and a full array of bath products sat at my side, waiting to be used. I grabbed the loofa and lathered it with peach-scented body wash. I scrubbed, and then decided to wash my hair. I gripped matching peach shampoo and conditioner, and proceeded to wash my hair. Massaging my scalp with my fingertips, I inhaled deeply and was overtaken by the wonderful fragrance.  
  
Finally, the water began to get cold, so I rinsed off and stepped out of the bath. Using a fluffy towel to dry myself, I looked in the mirror. I looked refreshed and calm; the total opposite of myself just two nights ago in my apartment.  
  
I wrapped a towel around my hair, then covered myself in the soft robe, and strode out of the bathroom. What I didn't expect was for someone to be waiting there.  
  
"Diamond?!" I exclaimed. I pulled the robe around me and looked at him with accusing eyes. He sat on my newly made bed, looking me over. "I'll thank you not to invade my privacy, and inspect me like a piece of meat," I coldly said. He stood and smiled.  
  
"Now I know why my brother admires you so. You're intelligent, feisty, and beautiful. I'll see you at breakfast." He strode out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
What was that all about? I walked to the door and locked it, then went into the closet, and locked that door behind me. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was nine o'clock.  
  
I turned to the left side of the wardrobe, as Sapphire had instructed. Shades of crimson, azure, yellow, white, and every other imaginable color bombarded my senses.  
  
Sifting through the exquisite dresses, I finally laid eyes on the perfect one. It was a yellow floor-length dress, with long sleeves, and embroidered bodice. I pulled it off the hanger, and found matching shoes in my size. I quickly put everything on, and stepped out of the closet. I went over to a mirror and decided to put earrings and a touch of makeup on. Why not live it up?  
  
I glanced at the clock, and it read 9:30 sharp. I heard a quick three quick raps on the door. Right on time. I opened the door and saw Sapphire waiting for me. He looked the same as always, except now he had a smile on his face. It was one of the only sincere smiles I had ever seen on his handsome face. "You look very nice Miss Mizuno—I mean, Ami." He extended the crook of his arm, and I took it. "Thank you, Sapphire." I gave him a quick smile, and began to walk down the corridor.  
  
"How did you sleep? Did you get a chance to look at any of the books?" he asked.  
  
I replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did look at the books. Actually, the first book I pulled off the shelf was riveting; I read until midnight. I also had a wonderful night's sleep. Thank you for asking." We reached the same set of doors, and he opened the doors, and let me pass first. "Hello, Diamond. Ami and I are here to join you all," Sapphire said. I looked up and down the table; the entire Black Moon Clan was seated there. Emerald, Rubeus, Diamond… I noticed two vacant chairs near Diamond and Usagi, which I assumed were for Sapphire and I.  
  
Sapphire pulled my chair out for me, then sat next to Diamond. Diamond, at the head of the table, stood and waited for the chatter to stop. When he had everyone's full attention, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Today is truly a wonderful day for the Black Moon Clan! Miss Usagi Tsukino and Miss Ami Mizuno are here to join us, and become the wives of myself and Sapphire. I know that you all will be most happy for us during this wonderful time! Now let's eat!" Platters upon platters of food appeared at the table, and the Black Moon Clan members hungrily dug into their food.  
  
While the others ate, Usagi and I looked at each other, shocked. I mouthed the word, "Wives?" to her. She was just as shocked, and mouthed back, "No way! The scouts will come and bring us back to Earth!" I smiled, and we began to eat. Taking in my first mouthful, I glanced over to Diamond, and he quickly brought his eyes down to his food. He saw us talking! He knows what we said! I looked nervously over to Sapphire, but he was absorbedly swallowing his food. Looking back over to Usagi, she too was engaged in her meal.  
  
I shook my head and began to eat.  
  
~*~  
  
At the end of the meal, everyone was satisfied, and sat in their chairs. Diamond stood and gave a parting announcement. "Comrades! I hope you enjoyed breakfast as much as I did," he looked over to Usagi as he said this, "So you are all excused, with the exception of Sapphire, Miss Tsukino, and Miss Mizuno. Have a nice day!"  
  
The assorted ex-villains filed out of the room; some chose to teleport, and some walked out. When the last one left, he shut the door and looked over to Usagi and I. "Are you two happy here so far?" This is a trick question Usagi replied, "Yes, this place is quite lovely." Diamond expectantly looked to me and I said, "Sapphire has been most gracious to me, and I am enjoying myself." He raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What about me? Have I not been kind to you both?" This man isn't going to dominate me I raised an eyebrow in reprisal and replied, "I don't consider coercion and intrusion to be 'kind', Diamond."  
  
His face twisted into a frown and he spat, "I put up with you for the sake of Sapphire, so you better not cross my line again!" I stood and shouted back, "And I only put up with YOU because I value Usagi's safety! And I don't care who you are; nobody talks to me like that!" I lifted my head in defiance.  
  
"Why, you ungrateful little wretch!" he shouted. He lifted his hand to slap me, but Sapphire quickly cut in and took the blow, which was meant for me. "Diamond! I think you should treat Ami and Usagi with some respect! My God, you raised your hand to slap her! Our upbringing taught us NEVER to do that! I swear, if you do it again, there'll be serious trouble, Diamond." He took my hand and we walked out.  
  
I looked over my shoulder to see Diamond, with his mouth agape, and Usagi, giving me a broad smile and thumbs-up. I hope Usagi is just as strong Sapphire and I left the dining hall, hand in hand. 


	5. V

I was still fuming after I left the dining room with Sapphire. That selfish, egotistical bastard! How could he talk to me like that?! Oh, but it felt SO good to confront him! But one thing still lingered in my mind.  
  
"Thank you for taking Diamond's blow. But why did you do it?" He replied, "Diamond has a horrible temper, and I didn't want you to get hit. Besides, he hits like a girl."  
  
"Hey!" I cried, in a joking way. He chuckled and said, "Let me rephrase that. He hits like a pathetic man. Better?" I giggled and replied, "Yes. So now what do we do?"  
  
He thought for a moment and said, "Why don't we try out the new pool? Or we could tour the gardens, or…" his voice trailed off in thought. "Or we could see what the senshi are doing right now."  
  
I looked at him in disbelief. "You—" He put his gloved finger against my lips to silence me. "Come on," he whispered. We ran down a few narrow corridors, and ended up in front of another set of doors. "This is my room," he said, and opened the door.  
  
We walked inside, and I was amazed. For a guy's room, it's pretty neat! It was similar to mine, except everything was a darker shade of blue, and more masculine. I'm not sure what I had expected to see. Skeletons, rotting corpses, a crystal ball, maybe a big organ? But then again, Sapphire didn't strike me as the kind of man who would have those evil things just lying about. Now Diamond—that was a whole other circumstance.  
  
"This is a nice room, Sapphire," I commented. He closed and locked the door, and walked over to the bookshelf. Pulling out an ordinary book, he chanted some words, and the pages illuminated and a picture came in. Almost like a television, the page in the book was receiving a 'station.'  
  
I marveled at it, and Sapphire motioned for me to sit in a chair. He sat next to me. Since the chair was meant for one, it was a little bit of a squeeze. The picture cleared up, and the senshi appeared on the screen.  
  
In Rei's temple, gathered around our usual meeting spot were Rei, Mamoru, Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Luna, Artemis, Chibiusa and even Greg! When I saw him, my heart didn't skip a beat, like it used to be whenever I saw him. Suddenly, the sound came in.  
  
"This is serious. The only clues we have are these," said Minako, and spread out the charred paper, Mercury computer (the DANGER screen was surprisingly still there), and communicator. "We have nothing of Usagi's. All of these things were found in Ami's apartment. The question is, who came for them, and was it the same person?"  
  
Michiru said, "That inverted crescent definitely denotes the Black Moon Clan. In the case of Usagi, there's no question. It couldn't have been anyone but Prince Diamond; the man was infatuated with her, and no doubt came back to abduct her. As for Ami, there's much to be considered. I have no idea who would kidnap her!"  
  
Greg said, "I had a vision, then called her about it. I saw a man; an old enemy come for her. But the man was good in heart, and still affiliated with the Black Moon. Who else did you senshi face as part of the Clan?"  
  
Mamoru said, "There was Rubeus, Diamond, and the Wise Man."  
  
Makoto cut in and said, "Wait! That wasn't all! What about Sapphire?"  
  
Everyone thought about the possibility for a moment. Greg finally said, "I don't know what he would want with Ami. She's just a meek, nerdy high- school scholar. Besides being Sailor Mercury, what other possible motive would have inspired this Sapphire to kidnap her? I mean, she's not exactly the most attractive girl out there…"  
  
Meek? Greg's harsh words cut into me, like shards of glass. I can't believe he said that! No, he couldn't have! I love him, he can't possibly mean this! I thought a moment. Love? IS it love? Maybe it was a silly crush…  
  
Rei shouted, "Hey! Ami is fun, kind, bright, AND our best friend! Don't you dare dishonor her name!"  
  
He stepped back, and Makoto began to crack her knuckles menacingly. He timidly said, "Um, I didn't mean it like THAT! I—"  
  
Minako cut in and said, "You will leave."  
  
He shrugged, and walked down the temple stairs toward the bus stop.  
  
Haruka shook her head and said, "I think Ami-chan is better off without him."  
  
The scouts and guardians agreed, then set back down to business. The picture began to get fuzzy, then blacked out.  
  
Sapphire closed the book, silently stood and put the book back to its resting place. I sat in shock. Gone…?  
  
Sapphire walked back to me, and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, and he wore a sympathetic expression. "I—I thought I was in love…with him…" I said. He sat next to me, and a tear formed at the corner of my eye. "How could he say that?" Sapphire wrapped me into a solid embrace and whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shown you."  
  
I shook my head and replied, "No. I know that the Senshi are there for me. Now I know that Greg didn't deserve my affections. I'm glad you showed me." He broke the hug and looked me in the eyes. His azure orbs captivated me. Without a word, he closed his eyes and began to move his face closer to mine. We moved toward each other closer, closer, and closer. It felt so right; I couldn't fight it. Our lips were a razor blade's width apart, and I could feel his breath on my lips. I closed my eyes, and succumbed to rapture.  
  
Unexpectedly, a bellowing voice shattered the moment, and I almost fell off the chair. "USAGI!" Diamond's voice roared through the castle. Sapphire and I rose and ran to the door. He unlocked and opened the door.  
  
Diamond was running through the halls, and was in front of the door when Sapphire opened it. His wild eyes scanned the area, and his face was pink. "Where is she?"  
  
I stepped forward and cried, "What did you do to Usagi?!"  
  
Diamond looked at me and said, "None of your damned business! Stay out of it!" He started to leave, but he stopped, and turned to look at me. "You're coming with me. You're best friends with the girl; you'll know where she's most likely to know!" He roughly grabbed my arm, and pulled me with him. "No! Let me go!" I shrieked. I tried to pull out of his grasp, but he held tight.  
  
Sapphire butted in and yelled, "Let her go!" Diamond screamed, "No way!" Sapphire took a quick breath in, and raised he fist. He lunged, and his fist contacted the side of Diamond's face. He howled in pain and stumbled back. "Sapphire! How could you?!"  
  
Sapphire glared at him and said, "You're out of control. You were going to hurt Ami again, and I can't allow it! Now let's be civilized, and continue to look for Usagi. Ami will come with me, and you will stay in your room. She's probably upset about something, and seeing you may make it worse. Now go." Diamond said nothing, and teleported into a portal that appeared behind him.  
  
"Thanks so much," I said to Sapphire, rubbing my arm. He gently took hold of my arm and said, "It may be bruised. I think you should stay away from Diamond; I couldn't bear to see anything happen to you." I looked at him, and he was blushing. I flushed, and quietly replied, "Thank you—for stepping in." He smiled at me, and the pink on his face deepened to red. I giggled and said, "You look cute when you blush like that."  
  
He looked away, cleared his throat and said, "Well, we should go find Usagi." I nodded, and we began to run through the corridors.  
  
~*~  
  
We came to a bedroom door, and heard quiet sobs coming from within. I rapped on the door and said, "Usagi, is that you? This is Ami!" The doorknob turned slowly, and I came face to face with Usagi's tearstained face. "Come in. You too, Sapphire," she said in a wavering voice.  
  
We entered, and she motioned for us to sit at the chairs in one end of the room. She locked the door, and sat with us. "What happened, Usagi?" I asked, concerned.  
  
She said, "Earlier, Diamond summoned me to come to his room. When I entered, he was sitting on his bed, and told me to come to him. I refused, because I already knew what he was going to do. He got angry and used his powers to make me levitate, and come to him. He pinned me against the bed and used the Third Eye to hypnotize me. While I was under duress, he began to—unzip the back of my dress." Her tears began to flow again. "I broke the trance, and kicked him… hard—where it hurts. I ran out of the room, and he followed me. When he caught up to me, he hit me with a blast of Dark Energy. It paralyzed my right side, and I limped as fast as I could to get away. I turned a corner, and bumped into Rubeus. I asked him to teleport me to my room, and by the time Diamond turned the corner, I was gone. That's when he went on his little 'hunt' for me. I can't take this. I want the senshi to come already!" Then she broke down in sobs. I pulled her into a hug and said, "It's all right. Sapphire showed me what the scouts were doing earlier! They know Diamond has us, and I'm SURE they're gonna come for us!" All except that backstabber Greg.  
  
She looked at me. "Really?" she asked. I replied, "Really. Just take a deep breath, and try to go through with this. I know it won't last much longer. You'll be out of here in no time!"  
  
Sapphire said, "I'll go talk to Diamond now. We'll see if we can't talk a little sense into him." With that, he teleported out of the room.  
  
Usagi looked to me and said, "So how are you two getting along?"  
  
I smiled and replied, "Just fine. Don't say anything to anyone, but…"  
  
She widened her eyes and leaned forward. "But what?"  
  
I blushed and replied, "Well, after he showed me what the scouts are planning, I was upset because Greg was there and he ridiculed me. In the worst way imaginable." Usagi gave a sympathetic look and said, "Oh, Ami. I'm so sorry, I know you had major feelings for him."  
  
I continued. "Here's the thing. After Sapphire saw I was upset, he hugged me, then we—leaned in to kiss each other. Just before anything happened, we heard Diamond's voice screaming through the halls. Then we came to find you."  
  
She squealed and said, "Oh, Ami! You didn't even have to do anything, and Sapphire just FELL for you! He's so cute too!"  
  
I whispered, "Not so loud!" She raised an eyebrow. I said, "We have a budding friendship. For now, I want to try and overlook the fact that he's—um, very attractive." I blushed at the words.  
  
Usagi nodded and said, "Oooh, I see. Keep it on the down low for now. I can do that. But you better keep me updated!"  
  
I giggled and replied, "It IS nice to have an admirer—I think. I mean, he stood up for me against Diamond. He socked him in the face for me! But I still don't know if he really likes me, or is just playing up to me. I mean, after Greg…" I shook my head.  
  
Usagi touched my shoulder. "Ami, you need to listen to your heart on this. It still may be too soon for you."  
  
Smiling, I said, "Thank you, Usagi. You're a great friend, and I'm glad to have you." Sapphire can wait for now; Usagi is still at risk with Diamond. I hope Sapphire is talking some sense into him. I stood and said, "I'd better be going. I want to walk around the castle. Want to come?" She stood and said, "Sure, I'd love to. It beats sitting around here, vulnerable. Let's go!" We laughed and walked out of her room. 


	6. VI

Usagi and I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. We looked at many of the books, to her boredom. We also tried on all the clothes in my wardrobe.

During this time, we heard nothing from Diamond or Sapphire. Servants brought our meals directly to my room, so we had no reason to leave.

When the clock finally hit eleven o'clock, we were both dead tired. With a puppy-look on her face, and circles under her eyes, Usagi asked, "Ami-chan, could I please stay in your room tonight? I promise not to snore!" I shook my head and laughed. "Fine, Usagi-chan. You can sleep with me tonight. My bed's humongous, anyway…" Usagi smiled and hugged me. "Ami, you're such a good friend!"

I loaned her a set of pajama pants and shirt: silk, of course. We climbed into opposite ends of the bed, bade each other goodnight, and relaxed into the world of sweet slumber.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Swimming. Fast and hard. Ocean waves crash over me as I swim. No matter. I need to get away. It's after me, and I have to escape._

_So hard to see. It's dark and stormy. Where am I going? It's not important. What is important is getting away from him. Embodiment of my deepest fears. Rejection. Pain. Heartbreak. Betrayal. He hurt me. I have to get away. Before it happens again._

_He's getting closer. I can feel his frenzied breath on my neck. Faster! I need to swim faster! Kick, stroke, kick, stroke…_

_Lungs burning. Muscles fatigued. So hard to continue…_

_This is it. _

_The water, my guardian force…_

_Is now my end._

_How wonderfully ironic…_

_Slipping into the darkness…_

_He's got me…_

_Can't fight it…_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

I woke with a gasp, and sat straight up in bed. Cold sweat drenched my face, and my heart thundered in my chest. Strands of my hair, damp with sweat, fell into my eyes. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare. I put my hand to my chest to still my heart, then swung my legs out of bed. Careful not to wake Usagi, I tiptoed into the bathroom and turned the light on. The marble sink gleamed, and I turned on the cold water. Splashing the cool liquid on my face, it brought me back to reality, and helped me forget the nightmare. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, while reaching for a hand towel. Drying my face, I looked in the mirror. I was pale, and my eyes were still wide. Was it more than just a dream? Could it be a reflection into my subconscious? I placed the towel neatly back on the rack, and turned off the light. Climbing back into bed, I saw that it was three o'clock AM.

Maybe I'm looking too deeply into it…I mean, it's just a dream… My head hit the satiny, luxurious pillow, and my eyelids grew heavy. Maybe I'll think about it later… The muscles in my body relaxed, and I began to fall back into the world of slumber. The frightfulness of my dream faded into the darkness, and I yielded to fatigue.

Just before I fell asleep, a slight noise jarred me awake. It sounded as if the door creaked slightly. My eyelids fluttered, and I held my breath for a moment. The noise didn't come again, so I dismissed it. Taking a deep breath, I attempted to get back to sleep. 

When my body relaxed into the soft mattress, I heard another sound. Like muffled footsteps. I kept my eyes closed and took deep, steady breaths to pretend I was asleep. This time I was sure that someone was in the room.  
Though I was relaxed and calm on the outside, I was alert, and my mind was racing. Questions flew through my mind: Who is it? Why are they here? How did they get in? Do they want to cause harm?

The panic feeling arose again in the pit of my stomach when I heard to footsteps near my side of the bed. I thought back to when Sapphire kidnapped me from my apartment, and the terror I felt then. Well, both the memory and the feeling were recurring at that moment.How could I have fallen for a man who made me feel this fear?

The footsteps neared closer to me. I could hear the carpet slightly give underneath the weight of the intruder. My ears picked up the sound of every fiber bending, each movement of the intruder's legs, and as he approached, every breath he took. I was listening so hard, I could almost hear each blink of his eyelids.

Finally, he was right next to me. I started to curse to myself; I was facing the edge of the bed. He could see my face, and if I made a facial expression, he would know I was awake. Breathe deeply, stay relaxed… It took everything I had not to start trembling. I could feel his eyes on me; he wasn't moving at all, just standing there next to my bed. He took in a deep breath, and I could hear the oxygen move through his nose. I wish I had my henshin pen…but I don't. This intruder could be here to cause harm, and I won't let that happen! I have to summon my courage and take action! I won't sit here and allow myself to be terrorized any more!

Unfortunately, it was much easier said than done. What would my goal be? To scare him? Hurt him? Make him wish he'd never trespassed? In a moment, I formulated a plan—simple, but a plan nonetheless.

The man stepped forward, out of the shadows, closer to me. Step by step, he inched closer to my bed. Closer… He proceeded to come forward even more, until he was right next to me. I could feel his body heat as he knelt down; I could feel his eyes on me; I knew he was off-guard. NOW

In one fluid motion, I snapped up into a sitting position and grabbed hold of the blanket. Before the intruder had time to respond to my fast action, I cast the sheet on his head, grasped it tightly, and wrestled him to the floor. Surprise is the best tactic I brought his hands behind his back and pressed him into the carpet, and put all my weight on top of him. "Thought you'd sneak into my room?!" I angrily spit out.

The lights went on and Usagi fearfully asked, "What's going on?"

The intruder fought against me, and it took all my strength to keep him pinned. "This guy decided to sneak in on me!" I said with much difficulty. I looked to her and said, "Give me a hand!" At that moment, the man threw me off his back and stood. I crashed to the ground—hard, while Usagi screamed, "Ghost! Aaah!"

The intruder ripped the blanket off his head, and I sat in shock.

Sapphire stood in front of me, wearing a pair of Black Moon boxers, a white T-shirt, and a face as red as a lobster.

"Sapphire!?" Usagi and I shouted in unison.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Muahahahaha! Yes, after months of not updating this fic, I am leaving you at a (slight) cliffhanger! I'm going to be greedy and ask for 25 total reviews! I need a whopping **FOUR** more reviews before I will update again! 

But seriously, press that little purple button and let me know what ya think so far! I need some constructive criticism here!

EDIT: I fixed the spacing probs, so no more huge gaps!

~The Author

aka MM83


	7. VII

Chapter 7

Embarrassment was evident on Sapphire's handsome face. His blue eyes were wide, eyebrows raised, and his cheeks were tinged with pink.

I sat on the floor next to Usagi in shock. I shook my head and repeated, "S-Sapphire?" out of pure confusion. What purpose would he possibly have to come into my room at three in the morning? More like _sneak into my room._

At that moment, my mind was a jumble of thoughts, which made it difficult to form a coherent sentence. Luckily, Usagi collected her thoughts, and verbalized what I had been thinking. 

"What are you _doing here?" she asked, with a demanding tone. "And in your boxers, no less!"_

He simply stood there, still recovering from the shock of having been discovered. It must have been the scare of his life when I did that. But I wasn't sorry for having done it. It served him right, for sneaking in to my room. I waited to hear what excuse he had, and how lame it would be.

Sapphire exhaled sharply, blowing the air through his cerulean locks. "Well…" he began. Usagi crossed her arms and repeated, "_Well?"_

He sighed and simply said, "I was just watching you sleep, Ami. You looked so exquisite and peaceful."

I blinked a couple times in response to the comment. Why is he trying to flatter me? Either he's really sweet, or he thinks up the weakest excuses. My mind settled with the latter; as a result, I became very suspicious of my captor. But at the moment, I thought it best not to voice my distrust. I can act just as well as you, Sapphire, you just wait and see.

Blushing slightly and giving a slight smile, I said, "Well…thank you, Sapphire." His shoulders relaxed for a moment. "However, that doesn't excuse your intrusion. Maybe it would be best to just forget about this whole thing, and get some sleep. I'm sure we're all tired, and I really don't want to cause any more discomfort or embarrassed feelings. What's done is done."

Sapphire nodded in agreement and said, "I bid you good night, Ami. Usagi. I'll come here to meet you at 9 o'clock sharp." Then he teleported away.

Usagi looked in surprise at me and said, "What was that all about? You just let him go?"

My gaze hardened as I looked around the room. "I'd tell you, Usagi, but I'm afraid these walls have ears. Let's just get some sleep."

~*~

Later that morning, breakfast was unusually quiet between Sapphire and I. Breakfast was also quiet between Usagi and Diamond, but that was normal. He tried to make simple conversation with her, but she wanted to interact with him as little as possible.

Halfway through breakfast, I noticed that Sapphire had been sneaking side glances of me. Within five minutes, he had peeked at me through the corner of his eye 44 times. What's his deal?

Rubeus, who sat on the other side of me, leaned over and said, "Heard you had quite a time last night, Sapphire!" He chuckled and continued. "Emerald tells me that Miss Mizuno caught you red-handed in her room!" 

Sapphire turned his flushed gaze to the lime-haired Emerald, sitting across from me. She let loose one of her trademark ear-splitting cackles and said, "It's the best gossip around here, Sapphire!" Snapping her fan open, she added, "Too bad you're not as sneaky as you may think you are!"

Sapphire glared at his two comrades and sarcastically said, "Thanks for your _concern_, guys. But I think this involves Ami and I, so butt out!" At that moment, all three Black Moon members looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to comment on everything. I simply blushed and took a bite of my blueberry pancake.

Sapphire sighed and said, "I guess there's no going around it now. I had hoped to do this in a _private _place," he shot a glare at Rubeus and Emerald. "Ami, I apologize for my actions last night. I truly hope I can regain your trust."

To tell the truth, most of my trust for him had gone out the window. But I didn't want to outright admit it to him; it seemed too harsh to do, and it was against my nature to be blunt.

I looked into his deep azure pools, and my insides quivered at their intensity and sincerity. "I accept your apology. But please don't do that again; I admit it scared the life out of me."

He nodded and said, "You have my word. I won't invade your privacy again."

I smiled and began to finish my meal.

At the end of the meal, Diamond called everyone to attention, as usual. He held his hands in the air, and every member of the Black Moon Clan stopped their chitchat and snapped their heads into attention.

"I hope that the meal was to everyone's satisfaction," he began. A chorus of giggles and a belch answered him. He chuckled and said, "I'll take that as a yes. And Rubeus, please excuse yourself. You're in the presence of ladies."

Among a chorus of laughter, the redheaded man sitting next to me blushed and softly said, "Excuse me, please."

Diamond cleared his throat and everyone looked back to him. "Anyway, I hope you all have a nice morning, and we will have a meeting at 12 noon SHARP, right here in the dining hall. This meeting will be for the Black Moon Clan members only, so Miss Tsukino and Miss Mizuno will stay in their rooms at that time. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, and I rolled my eyes slightly. Thanks for the choice, Diamond.

He smiled and said, "You are all dismissed then, with the exceptions of Miss Tsukino and Miss Mizuno. Please come see me." Various members of the Black Moon teleported out, and Sapphire gave me a slight smile before exiting through the double doors. Soon the three of us were sitting at the head of the table.

Diamond cleared his throat and said, "I expect you two to uphold the rules I have just laid out. Whenever we of the Black Moon have meetings, you will stay in your bedrooms. Not to alienate you, but we need to take care of business amongst ourselves. Understood?"

Usagi nodded, and I said, "Yes, Diamond. I understand perfectly." That you are hiding something from us.

He smiled and replied, "Very good. You two are free until noon. Miss Mizuno, have a nice day. Usagi, I will see you soon," he gave a seductive smile, which turned my insides. Usagi looked down and nodded again. I stood and walked out the doors. To my surprise, Rubeus was standing there.

I gave him a surprised look and he said, "Miss Mizuno! I've been waiting for you!" I raised my eyebrows at the former enemy. "Yes, Rubeus?"

He replied, "Sapphire forgot to tell you this, so he gave me this," he extended a small golden key, "to give to you. If you go down the hall and take the first left, you'll find a regulation-sized swimming pool. This key opens locker number 44, and it is already stocked with everything you need to swim."

I took the small key and smiled. "This is so nice of him. And thank you Rubeus; I think I'll go swim some laps right now," I smiled and turned to walk down the corridor.

He called after me, "Emerald is already down there. Don't be afraid to ask her any questions!"

~*~

I got out of the pool feeling energized. I had just done 20 laps, and my muscles were tingling. Nothing like a good swim. I had also taken the time to think about the previous events. There must be something he desperately wants to keep from us, and I have a feeling that the "meeting" and Sapphire's appearance last night have something to do with it.

I quickly dried myself off and headed for the showers. I used some lilac shampoo and conditioner that I found in the locker. After cleaning the pool's chlorine off of myself, I went over to the hair dryers. But before I could get there, I heard Emerald's annoying laugh. I started using a hair dryer, while listening to what she had to say. She didn't even know that I was there, she was so absorbed in her conversation.

"…Yes, I'm really looking forward to today's meeting," she said. She was talking to a youma with fins and blue scales. Must be one of her minions. She continued, "I can't wait to gaze into Diamond's gorgeous eyes as he tells us of the attacks." Attacks? "We really worked all the bugs out of our system this time. Now that we're back, and more powerful than ever, those senshi don't stand a chance!" She then let loose one of her screeching cackles. I heard the door squeak open, then slam closed.

My heart began to pound in my chest. Attacks against the senshi? I've got to go tell Usagi!

~*~

**AN: **Whew, that was a long chapter. I had lots of inspirational juices flowing there! Well, hoped you liked it, and if all goes well, there should be another chapter here soon.

Thank you to everyone who gave me such nice and inspiring reviews! *****sniff sniff***** You guys are great! I got 32 reviews instead of 25; 7 more than I asked for! You guys rock!


End file.
